


Riding Rich

by Cambiontwins



Category: Young & Hungry
Genre: Gags, M/M, Sex Toys, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper and Josh waste some time before a movie and then miss their movie because Cooper couldn’t wait till after the movie to jump his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding Rich

**Author's Note:**

> Been away for so long, but we are back with more draw fics and updates. Here is the latest Young & Hungry draw.
> 
> Riding Rich
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Dating a rich guy wasn’t everything he had thought it would be, Josh didn’t take him to the most expensive places or get him expensive gifts but then again he wouldn’t have liked any of that. Josh knew how to treat him, movies and pizza going much farther then any fancy dinner or show, but what Cooper really liked about dating someone like Josh was that he wasn’t afraid to step outside of his comfort zone.

 

Cooper looked down at his rich boyfriend, the guy who held power over others now tied to his own bed, gag in his mouth and cum streaking across his stomach and the face that he was making as Cooper pushed the dildo up against his prostate almost had him cumming as well.

 

Slowly pulling out the fake cock and then pushing it back in with enough force to make the older man yelp, having Josh at his mercy like this turned Cooper on more then anything. It wasn’t because he wanted to be better or to have someone submit to him, but instead it was because he liked seeing people when they can’t hide behind smiles, he liked seeing their raw expressions, and he liked seeing the real Josh.

 

Deciding Josh had enough Cooper pulled out the dildo and tossed it aside, he grabbed the lube and coated two of his fingers before pushing them into the older guy, he made sure to slick up Josh’s entrance before he withdrew his fingers and went for the lube again.

 

Lining himself up with his boyfriend Cooper leaned down over him so that they are face to face when he sheathed himself inside of Josh. Josh arched off of his bed at the sudden thrust and moaned pasted the gag, and his moans continued to come as Cooper pulled out right away and thrust back in with just as much force and speed he had used with the dildo.

 

Cooper set the pace at fast and rough and kept up with it, making sure to angle his hips each time so that he hit Josh’s prostate with each thrust back in and it sent the man closer and closer to his second orgasm of the day. Josh held onto the binds around his hands for dear life as his younger boyfriend pounded him like the world was going to end in an hour, and he loved every moment of it.

 

Cooper watched as Josh’s eyes rolled back as he near his climax, he watched as the man bit into the cloth gag and pull at his binds as he was pushed closer and closer to his release. Cooper could feel Josh tighten around him and he could also feel his own release nearing, but before either of them could reach their climax Cooper pulled out and sat back on his hunches and gave them both a moment to catch their breath.

 

Josh didn’t see or hear Cooper going for the lube again so when his younger boyfriend climbed over him and lined his hard cock up with his hole it caught him by surprise, and when his boyfriend sat down and took him in completely Josh tried to sit up and wrap his arms around Cooper at the sudden pleasure that spiked through him but his binds held and he groaned at not being able to hold onto anything as Cooper started to ride him the same way he had fucked him, like there was no tomorrow.

 

It was like the little break never happened as Josh felt himself getting close again, but he couldn’t blame himself because Cooper had an amazing ass and he knew just how to use it to drive Josh to multiple orgasms and the older man loved that. Cooper would pull off and clench each time he did and then when he sat back down onto Josh’s cock he would be loose until he pulled back of again, the result was that Josh felt like he was being milked, and Cooper always milked him dry.

 

Cooper started to falter in his pace, one hand on his boyfriends chest to ground him and his other jerking himself in time with the new erratic pace he set. He rode Josh fast and hard until he started to chant the mans name, “Josh, Josh, Josh… JOSH AAAAAHHHHHHHH” as he came and sprayed his release across the mans stomach where it mixed with his first release. Josh followed close behind his lover as he filled him with his second orgasm.

 

Cooper collapsed on top of Josh and let his boyfriends limp cock slip from him as they both just took a little breather, Cooper took off the towel he had used as a gag and kissed Josh, the two making out in their post sex haze. They break apart and share a look before Cooper gets up to untie the binds that were still holding him down, though halfway through the first knot Cooper glanced at the bedside clock, “Babe, we missed our movie” he said dryly and he heard Josh groan.

 

“I guess we can try again tomorrow night” Josh said as he got up and rubbed his wrists, Cooper raised an eyebrow, “We might miss it again…” he let hang in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun pairing, and a hot one too. Let me know if you guys agree.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction


End file.
